


Black Friday 2 For 1 Special

by greenmage128



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, all the frakking mistletoe, well snarky Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>our landlord really went all out with the mistletoe, huh? au</i>. In which Crowley is a Grinch, Gabriel is convinced he can change that, and Gadreel is a wildcard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Friday 2 For 1 Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monoxidegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoxidegirl/gifts).



> Hey, look, I finally get a holiday fic posted during the appropriate time frame. It's a Christmas (or Saturnalia or Festivus, if you prefer) miracle! Also, all three of the involved characters are kinda smug assholes in this fic. Not so unusual for Crowley and Gabriel, but Gadreel was a surprise. It's a good look on him though. XD Enjoy!

If an important client hadn't demanded a meeting today, Crowley wouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning. It was Black Friday, of all the bloody days in America to venture out, and it was freezing cold to top it off. But if his firm missed out on this client just because Crowley wasn't willing to deal with some ice and vicious holiday crowds on the subway, because regular crowds on the New York subway weren't bad enough, his boss was going to have his head. Probably literally.

Though no sooner had he left his apartment did Crowley run into his first headache.

Overnight the halls of his apartment building had been “decked” with holly, wreaths, glittery ribbon, and—most irritatingly—mistletoe. It had been hung over every door, even one that Crowley was sure led to a utility closet, and every elevator and stairway entry. There was even a sprig inside the elevator proper, right in the center, ready to ensnare any poor, unsuspecting soul. Crowley stayed to one side, eyeing the plant warily as the elevator made its descent.

A couple floors down, someone joined him on the elevator. Crowley recognized the man as Gadreel, who worked security at some big superstore in Midtown and was usually on his way home as Crowley was leaving. He was also tall, long and lean, forcing Crowley to scrunch into the corner to avoid accidentally ending up under that cursed mistletoe, not that he might've minded in this particular case.

“Careful,” Crowley said, as Gadreel pressed the lobby button and the doors closed.

Gadreel leaned against the back wall of the elevator and gave Crowley a quizzical look. “What do you mean?”

He pointed up to the evil little plant. “Shit's everywhere.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Gadreel glanced up at the mistletoe, a little smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “At least it's festive?”

“It's the day after Thanksgiving. No one should be that bloody festive yet.” Crowley shook his head and then returned his gaze to Gadreel, which was a much more pleasant sight than that blasted mistletoe. “So you're working late today?”

“They needed extra security to deal with the Black Friday rush,” Gadreel said.

Crowley gave him a look. “The hysteria, you mean.”

“Well, yeah.” After a moment Gadreel laughed, smile going wider, and that alone improved Crowley's morning. “What about you? I would think your firm would've given you the day off.”

“They did, until an arse with a lot of money decided that they had to have their meeting today, and that it just couldn't wait until Monday. I suppose I was the only one without a reasonable excuse to weasel out of it. For once,” Crowley said, trying not to be bitter. In a way it was his own fault. This would've happened sooner or later; it was just his luck that it ended up being on the worst day of the year.

“Lucky you.” Gadreel quirked an eyebrow, a smirk playing at the edge of his smile. “Well maybe somebody will owe you a favor, then.”

“Oh, I can think of one who already does. This will be just gravy,” Crowley said, giving Gadreel an appreciative eye. There was a mildly devious streak there that he hadn't expected, and it was attractive on him. Perhaps he could find some subtle way to get them both caught under the mistletoe as they were leaving the elevator.

Halfway down the elevator stopped and opened, giving Crowley another surprise, this one a bit less pleasant.

Their building's landlord, Gabriel Novak, stood in the hallway. He didn't enter the elevator proper, just leaned against one side of the doors so that it wouldn't continue on its way. “I thought I might find you two here.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. He'd met the man a few times before, mostly at holiday functions held for the residents that he only attended for the food and the chance to complain to the man directly, because otherwise he was an elusive little shit. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means whatever you think it means, though before you go throwing accusations around, I'm not a stalker. You two are just predictable.” Gabriel crossed his arms, smirking that insufferable smirk that Crowley wanted nothing more than to wipe off his face. Or kiss it off him, which might explain the mistletoe. “So, what do you think of the decor? Pretty bitching, right?”

“It's nice,” Gadreel said, and damned if he didn't sound sincere.

That put a grin on Gabriel's face, but Crowley couldn't let that stand. He was not in the mood for this holly jolly bullshit, not by a long shot. “It makes the Hallmark Channel look subtle, I'll give you that.”

Gabriel was unfazed. “I thought you might be a Grinch about this.” He stepped into the elevator, doors sliding shut behind him, and then hit the emergency stop button as soon as it started moving again.

“…You're going to hold us hostage? Over some damn Christmas cheer?”

“Ding ding ding! What do we have for him, Johnny?” Gabriel stood in front of the button panel, those amber eyes alight with mischief. “If you want out, you're gonna have to go through me, which means coming out of your precious little corner.”

Gadreel cleared his throat. “You know we can just call the police, right? This is basically kidnapping.”

“It's not—” Gabriel's face faltered, and Crowley could've kissed Gadreel then, mistletoe or no. Except that it would've given Gabriel exactly what he wanted. “Doesn't matter. No reception in here.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “You're serious about this, aren't you?”

“You don't rig an entire building with mistletoe on the slim hope that you'll catch two guys under the same bunch at the same time and not be serious,” Gabriel said, tone deadpan.

“Oh,” was the word that escaped Gadreel and Crowley's mouths at the same time.

An awkward silence stretched between them, with Crowley not having a clue as to how to proceed after that, and to his surprise Gadreel was the one who broke it. The man was good at that, it would seem.

“So you are a stalker, then,” he said, smugness just as attractive on him as it was on Gabriel, though with the benefit of not being directed at him.

More importantly it _worked_ , because Gabriel was all but pouting now. “Maybe. But my point stands.” He looked at Crowley. “You are a Grinch. I mean, I know you're British, but so was Dickens.”

He wasn't sure what caused the next words to fly out of his mouth—whether it was the holiday spirit finally getting to him or all the mistletoe fucking with his allergies—but Crowley wished he could shove them back in. “Convince me otherwise, if you're such an expert.”

“Oh no, you're not getting off that easy,” Gabriel said, grin turning lascivious for a split-second, and damn it, juvenile humor like that should not have been making Crowley smirk too. “The deal is you have to make the effort, my dear Ebenezer.”

“I guess we're going to be here awhile then,” Crowley said, determined not to give in.

“Jesus.” Gadreel sighed and pulled Crowley out of his corner, arms long enough that he scarcely had to move from his own spot, so that he was under the mistletoe. Crowley was a second away from protesting or taunting when Gadreel leaned down—actually had to lean down because the bastard was so tall—and kissed him.

When they parted, Gabriel was clapping, though Crowley didn't register much beyond the thought of how much he wanted that to happen again.

“Nice job,” their landlord was saying when he came out of his daze. “But it doesn't count.”

Crowley was this close to growling at him. “You are bloody insufferable.” Because he'd be damned if that kiss didn't count.

That just made Gabriel grin wider, and Crowley wanted nothing more than to get him to stop. Kissing him would be a bonus, because the asshole was attractive.

Gadreel beat him to the punch, pushing Gabriel against the control panel and pressing their lips together, noses smooshing from the force of it.

“Still doesn't—”

He didn't get the chance to finish that inane statement, because Crowley edged into his personal space and kissed him, sliding his hands round the smaller man's waist and down to his arse. Crowley switched to biting as his neck, and Gabriel gave a sharp gasp that Gadreel was quick to cut off with his own mouth. Preoccupying him so, Crowley was able to retrieve the elevator key from Gabriel's back pocket and restart the lift.

Gabriel canted his head back, lips brushing against Gadreel's as he spoke. “I would've done that, you know.”

“Right, after you made us all late for work,” Crowley said, chuckling. “Not that I would've complained, but I do like having a job.”

“Fine, fine. I think you guys are hot but not enough to live here rent-free, sorry.” Gabriel ducked under Gadreel's arm, and Crowley noted with a good deal of satisfaction that he had to adjust his jeans as he went. “But you're welcome to come up to my office after you get back.”

“To discuss building matters?” Gadreel asked with a smirk.

“Of course.” The elevator stopped two floors down, and Gabriel got off, winking as he went.

Crowley shook his head, watching him go. “Not the first time I've entertained a shag in an elevator, but I think this is the first time it's involved mistletoe.”

“I'll have to thank him later,” Gadreel said, turning that smirk on Crowley.

“Why's that?” was what he settled on instead.

Gadreel's face softened, color seeping into his cheeks. “Because I've been looking for an excuse to kiss you for weeks.”

That big, red button on the control panel was awfully tempting, but given the evidence Crowley figured there would be other opportunities to defile the elevator, should he wish it. And oh, did he ever. “Simply asking me would've done, darling.”

“Mm. Perhaps.” Gadreel shrugged, and then he leaned into Crowley's personal space. “But I like mistletoe.”

Just as their lips brushed together, the elevator dinged once more, this time at the lobby, and Gadreel straightened. “See you tonight?”

They stepped out into the lobby one after the other to avoid falling into another mistletoe trap, Crowley doing his best to keep his grin to himself. He was going to get them back for this, he would. “Absolutely.”


End file.
